Spying for the Big Guy!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Spying for the Big Guy! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Spying for the Big Guy! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bowser: It's Philmac, are you here to foil our plans again?! Dr. Eggman: Wait a minute, you're not Philmac! - - - Dark the Unknown: I'm Dark the Unknown... (Points his arm cannons at the Villains) What are you powers doing here? Megatron (Predacon): We came to get a stasis pod to create a clone of a new member as Predacon. Yes! Dark the Unknown: Knew it. - - - - - Dark the Unknown: (Talking in his mind) They all got they're Z-Crystals and Z-Rings, this is perfect. - - - - - Team Rocket & the villians: We're off with a new blast! (Dark sees the villains blasting off Dark the Unknown: Dummies... (He saw Mark EVO Dark the Unknown: (Dark change colors disguising himself as Philmac) - - - - Philmac (Dark): Mark EVO, there's something I want to tell you. Mark EVO: Sure Philmac, what is it? Philmac (Dark): Can you tell everyone about my secret? Mark EVO: Yeah sure. Philmac (Dark): I've been hiding it for so long and it's time they all know. Mark EVO: Okay go on. Philmac (Dark): Could you tell everyone that I have a crush on Lillie? Mark EVO: Okay I'll do it! Philmac (Dark): Thank you very much. Mark EVO: Anytime, pal. - - Philmac (Dark): Hehe.... you idiot. - Dark the Unknown: - - - N.A.N.O.: Mark where were you? Mark EVO: I'm going to talk - - - - - Mark EVO: - - Philmac: (Shocked in embarrassment) NOOOO!!!!! MARK!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! ''' - '''Philmac: YOU SPILLED THE BEANS!!!! ''' '''Mark EVO: '''Wait, What--?! (Philmac tackled Mark and step beating him up while crying) '''Philmac: Why did you break my promise and my secret?! Mark EVO: You told me to tell everyone about it! Emerl: What's going on here?! (Philmac picks up a baseball bat and start swinging at our heroes) Philmac: (Crying ridiculously) IT'S RUINED!! IT'S ALL RUINED!!!! Kiawe: Philmac stop! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing Philmac? Emerl: Enough Philmac! (Philmac puts baseball bat down and crying silly) Gmerl: '''Mark what did you do to Philmac? '''Mark EVO: I didn't do nothing! He's freaking out because I broke his secret! Emerl: (In Eduardo's voice) You did what? Mark EVO: I broke his secret. Gmerl: What are you talking about? Mark EVO: He said he want me to reveal his secret! N.A.N.O: But he told you don't tell everybody. Emerl: Don't tell everybody about what? Mark EVO: I TOLD HALF OF YOUR TEAM THAT PHILMAC HAS SECRET CRUSH ON LILLIE!! (All heroes gasped surprisingly) Emerl: (In Mumble's voice) Wow! Ash Ketchum: (In Lovelace's voice) Really? N.A.N.O.: Oh boy! Philmac: OH NOOOO!!!! (Philmac starts overreacting) Ellie: Philmac calm down! Manny: He told you not tell everyone and you tell them, now look you done. Granny: Screw up! Mark EVO: Uh oh! Now the whole team knows! Here comes the humiliation on Philmac! Sophocles: We're not laughing at you Philmac. Lillie: Philmac is it true? Philmac: Uhh...!!! Pearl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: (Talking fast) Well Emerl and Ash it's been fun but I'm heading out somewhere bye! (Philmac runs away but drops a small gift box behind) Mark EVO: Philmac, come back! Lillie: Philmac wait! Emerl: Philmac! Cheetor: Philmac! (Gmerl saw a small gift box) Gmerl: Hey he drop something! Astrid: Is that a gift box? N.A.N.O.: I believe so. What's it for? Mallow: (gasped) It's for you Lillie. Lillie: For me. (Mark picks up the gift and give it to Lillie) Mark EVO: Here you go. Lillie: Thank you. (She opened the gift box and reveal to be a crystal snowflake necklace) Lillie: ( - Mark EVO: Whoa! - - - - - - - - - - - - All Villians: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - - - Megatron (Predacon): (evil laugh) Welcome yes! Welcome Transmetal II Dinobot a new body and a mind as a Predacon. Waspinator: Waspinator don't like new lizard bot. Ash Ketchum: I have to agree with you Waspinator. (All heroes appear) Ash Ketchum: In fact we don't like your nasty idea Megatron. Team Rocket& the villians: It's the twerps! Megatron (Predacon): Ah we have company and good timing too. Dinobot go attack a boy and his partner Pikachu. (Transmetal II Dinobot prepare to attack on Ash and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires his attack, but DinobotII dodge it quickly and hit Pikachu by using his tail) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Goku: Ash look out! (Ash look Dinobot II and finish him off for good as all heroes horrored) Megatron (Predacon): That's right Dinobot you may start the feast. N.A.N.O.: Try to add spicy spark for this one. Gargo Star Shooter! (He fire his attack and hit Dinobot II, the villians, Predacons, and Megatron (Predacon).) Ash Ketchum: Thanks N.A.N.O. N.A.N.O.: Anytime Ash. Cheetor: N.A.N.O. look out behind you. (But it was too late Dinobot II look at N.A.N.O. and then hit him by using his tail) White Tiger Ranger: Quick hide here. (They hide just in time) N.A.N.O.: Ash is that Dinobot? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, looks like Megatron created a clone. Dinobot: Off course he's nothing, but a clone. Depth Charge: You're right Ash, transmetal alien device did the work. Optimus Primal: Well that's just prime. (Dinobot II transform into robot form - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts